


We're the Lucky Ones

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Slow Dancing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Rory is visiting his dad, the Doctors try to find something to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're the Lucky Ones

"So, four hours without Rory and we can't move the Tardis. We're stuck in...Leadworth," Ten stated with a scrunch of his nose.  
"At least it's not Cardiff...or a dungeon..." Eleven began before smirking, "or a dungeon in Cardiff."  
"Oh piss off, that wasn't even me!" Ten folded his arms across his chest, unsure of what to do now. Neither Doctor liked being idle and their options were limited.  
Eleven suddenly perked up and looked at the console.  
"Sexy, why don't you play us some music?"  
Ten quirked an eyebrow at his older self as the Tardis began playing some swing music.  
"Is she expecting us to dance?" The younger asked as he watched Eleven start swaying his hips, trying to find the rhythm.  
"I'd imagine so, we both like dancing," Eleven replied as he slipped off his tweed jacket and threw it over the railing.  
Ten shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it next to Eleven's.  
They danced through several songs from different genres and even sang songs from various musicals and operas.  
The Doctors had just finished singing something from La Bohème when the Tardis decided to play a slower song.  
[ How long have I been in this storm?  
So overwhelmed by the ocean's shapeless form  
Water's getting harder to tread  
With these waves crashing over my head...]  
Ten gently pulled Eleven to him so they were chest-to-chest as he led them in a slow dance.  
It was the closest they had been without Rory being there to witness.  
"Could have never done this on Gallifrey, even if we weren't the same person," Ten commented softly.  
"No...those stuffy, old..." Eleven paused to find an appropriate English word before settling on a Gallifreyan one.  
Ten hummed in agreement and added, "Even weddings weren't this intimate. Oh, how our people missed out on so much..."  
Eleven tilted his head up to look into his younger self's eyes and smiled.  
"We are happy though," he said, "I can feel it in our hearts."  
Ten smiled back before leaning down to kiss his older self.  
The song ended and they still had two hours to pass before Rory was due back.  
"Hey, how about I read? I remember a certain book you were requesting?" Eleven suggested as they parted.  
"Oh yeah, that sounds like a great idea!" Ten grabbed their coats as he followed the other to the library.  
Eleven giggled as Ten caught up to him, taking the other into his arms once again.  
They whispered the equivalent of sweet nothings in every Earth language they knew as they entered the massive library, wrapped up in each other and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> The song the Doctors slow dance to is "Storm" by Lifehouse.
> 
> There is very little known about Gallifreyan culture, so their views on homosexuality is unknown (at least to me).


End file.
